U.S. Pat. No. 6,850,279 B1 discloses an optical image recording device according to the preamble.
The optical image recording device according to the prior art comprises a camera housing with “comparatively” broad surfaces and a “comparatively” small height, while “comparatively” means that cameras of that kind have a flat configuration compared with conventional size cameras. In this type of camera according to the prior art mentioned above, the lens system is completely accommodated within the housing such that the optical image recording system at all times has a low height and a robust structure. Thus, this type of camera can easily be kept in a wallet or a small handbag designed for carrying credit cards. Such a camera has, compared to other prior art cameras, e.g. card type cameras, the advantage that the lens system does not have to be removed from the housing before being inserted in such a wallet or handbag.
In the device according to the prior art the optical information is received through the front lens array having the optical axis extending perpendicular to one of the broad surfaces of the housing. The entering optical information is then reflected by a reflective element, e.g. a mirror, in an angle of e.g. 90° into the optical axis of the second lens array extending in a direction perpendicular to the height of the housing, e.g. extending along the length of the housing, which preferably is its largest dimension. The optical information processed by the second lens array is received by an image recording device, including a CCD (charge coupled device) or CMOS (complementary metal oxide semiconductor) image sensor with a two-dimensional light-sensitive array. The optical image is transformed into electrical signals and stored as e.g. RAW image information. The electrical signals can be processed and stored in a data processing device, typically a microcomputer.
US 2005/0111106 A1 discloses an optical element assembly in which incident light arriving from an object and input to a second optical element is reflected by using a prism.